


Lodge in my heart

by thenightwriter1



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), dadvid - Fandom, danvid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwriter1/pseuds/thenightwriter1
Summary: It takes places in a universe were david is max's adopted dad and he's began dating daniel without max knowing





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy afternoon as David started his car to go pick up his son Max. Though the ten year old never liked being picked up in front of others David still did it. It showed parents he was a responsible care taker even for his young age against the other parents older ages. As he started towards the school his mind drifted in thoughts of what to tell max, his son knew he’d been dating someone.

David just didn’t quite know how to explain to max that he was a relationship with another man. He had a hard time explaining to max he was bisexual a few months back. David shook the thought from his head as he pulled up to the school. He watched the school kids leave the building after the school bell rung out, he sat there waiting for max.

Max walked out of the building his hands in his coat pockets and careful looked for David’s car with out looking like he was. The 10 year old had reputation to up hold after all, he couldn’t look like normal kids. He waved good bye to his friend as he spotted David waiting for him with the usual goofy smile the adult was known for. Max climbed through the snow over to the car and opened the door quickly getting in and shutting the door.

“how was your day max?” David asked cheerfully as max buckled up.

“same as everyday David boring “max replied bitterly,”only fun thing is the weekend is starting”

“ookie dookie max” David said as he slowly drove out of the school parking lot. The car grew quiet for a while as David drove them home. Parking in the camp parking lot , David turned off the engine as Max got out,”Careful max there’s ice under the snow I would want ya breaking something now would I?”

“I’ll be fine David “ max said as he started towards the cabin while David got out of the car. David sighed closing his door and locking the car, he followed behind max slowly watching where he stepped in the snow. The methods david had tried to make in the snow had failed yet again. He couldn’t use salt because of the wild life in the area and shoveling the snow just left him sore but it was also useless with how much it snowed at night.

David kicked the snow off his boots on the door mat as max was taking his jacket and slipping on his hoodie. David hung his jacket up in the closet before properly hanging up max’s winter jacket, the 10 year old was never quite comfortable without having a extra layer on. David didn’t question why fearing it would make Max uncomfortable. He’d only been max’s care taker for 2 years and Max was very slow to opening up to him. 

“I’m going to grab root beer and watch some TV” max said walking into the kitchen as David finished clearing himself of snow.

“alright but when Gwen gets here you have to do your homework”David said with a sigh as he walked to his room to get ready for the date he had in 3 hours.

“aw but homework sucks ass” max complained as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room soda in hand,” and where you going David since when is there a meeting on a Friday?”

“I’m actually going on a date max” david said from inside his room as he dug through his dresser for a nice shirt.

“ You made up with Bonquisha?” max said sounding a bit excited as David gulped. In truth he had apologized to the woman and her new boyfriend a while ago but he didn’t allow himself anywhere near her. Mostly because he tried to beat her boyfriend with a bar stool, a out burst which David didn’t want to happen again. He thought about a answer shortly before someone knocked at the door.

“I’ll get it “ David said quickly dashing to the door, somewhat forgetting he’d taken off shirt in his room as he opened the door,”hi”

“Hey David-…why’s your shirt off” Gwen said in confusion as David let her inside, David blushed nervously covering himself up with his arms. He awkwardly walked back to his room and said,”oops sorry Gwen I forgot my shirt was off when I came to answer the door”

“you still haven’t answered my question”Max said as he drunk his soda, Gwen took off her coat and scarf.

“though I did make up with Bonquisha Max” David said calmly but sternly somewhat,” We have not gotten by together because she is still with her current boyfriend and I respect her choice. I’m going on date with a different individual who you have not met”

“oh good for you David” Gwen said sitting on the sofa next to Max and putting her feet on the coffee table as max pouted. David sighed putting on a button up plaid shirt and slipping into a pair of black jeans. He brushed his hair as Gwen and max watched TV. He knew max was a bit upset about him not being with Bonquisha but David hoped max get over it. by the time David has finished getting ready it was 5:45 pm and he was going to late if he didn’t hurry. He grabbed his bottles of Celexa and buspar from the nightstand opening the Celexa bottle and taking one pill . He then closed the Celexa bottle and chucked the pill into his mouth and swallowed it before putting buspar bottle in his pocket. 

“heres a 20 for pizza and 45 for your pay I don’t know how long I’ll be gone” David said quickly handing Gwen 65 dollars as he slipped his jacket on,” bye see you guys later”


	2. date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being late by seconds

Daniel sat at the Star Dinner tapping on the table with his fingers as he waited for his date to arrive. He had come a bit early himself in an attempt to make sure his date wasn’t waiting on him but in doing so he was left waiting. Daniel check the time on the wall clock at the other side of the dinner which read 5:56 pm he was still 4 minutes early. Daniel had learned from his past experiences in dating that it was better to be early than late as girls didn’t like being keep waiting. Daniel himself would rather wait than to hold someone up but he really couldn’t do it to his date tonight as the guy was so sweet. 

Daniel took a sip of his cocoa as the doors of the dinner swung open, a man of thin build panting as he stood there for a moment. Daniel looked back to the clock it was 6 on the dot when the date was suppose to start.

“sorry I’m late “ a voice said from behind him and as Daniel turned partly to see the man fully. It was indeed the lovely David partly covered in snow with rosy cheeks from the cold outside.David sat on the other side of the table slipping the winter jacket off and hanging it on the chair as he continued to say,”I wasn’t paying attention to the time”

“well David you’re only a few seconds late” Daniel said calmly as he looked at the green emeralds known as David’s eyes as they lit up,” I came early to make sure you weren’t waiting”

“oh golly “ David said as his cheeks got a bit brighter, Daniel smiled feeling accomplished with what he had said. The two sat in silence for a moment simply staring at each other both trying to think of a ice breaker while wondering what the other was thinking. A waiter walked over holding a clipboard and a huge work only smile as she pulled a pen out of her hair.

“can I get anything for you two” she asked in a happy tone as the men broke their glance to look to her. David grabbed a menu already on the table and glanced at the drink section before glancing at Daniel then back to the waiter.

“I’ll get a hot chocolate with whip cream please” David said softly as he put the menu down ,”I’ll need more time to look over food options”

“hot chocolate sounds good I’ll take one too” Daniel said putting his hands together ,” may we also get another menu?”

“Of course sir i’ll be right back with a menu” the waiter said writing down the two men’s drinks and heading to the back. Daniel played with his hands as David smiled happily at him. That smile of David’s was so interesting to Daniel as it was a pure ray of happiness when ever he saw it . David was simply the holder of that happiness and Daniel felt happy around him. Which was a first for Daniel his family life had made him almost numb to emotions, it was the way he was raised.

David giggled nervously trying to bring up something to talk about without being harsh or seeming rude. The waiter brought a another menu putting it on the table without a word before leaving.the two alone. David picked the menu up and looked it over more closely as Daniel took the other menu.

“the meatloaf looks nice” David said calmly as he looked at the price ,” oh and it doesn’t cause much either”

“I think I’ll get a Burger “ Daniel said as he looked to David who was hiding half his face with the menu like a child. The two men sheepishly shared glances as they made small talk about minor things. David couldn’t help but mumbled as he spoke butterflies in his stomach.

Meanwhile at home max and Gwen were watching TV as they waited for the pizza to arrive. Max was contemplating on what David was doing. Not really paying attention to one of his favorite shows. He couldn’t help but think about it, who could be a better match than Bonquisha for David to let her go? He thought they were perfect together. Max sighed hugging his knees as he sighed looking away from the TV.

“Who could be better than Bonquisha?” Max mumbled as Gwen turn her head to him. She put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“someone who David likes better” gwen said rubbing his shoulder” plus if he’s out often we get more pizza”

“I guess your right but if they break up I’m going to be pissed”max said with a groan,” I can’t handle him being all sad again”

“agreed”


End file.
